


Demon Dean Fucks a Pie

by Seanbiggerstaffrox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Other, Pie fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seanbiggerstaffrox/pseuds/Seanbiggerstaffrox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Refer to title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Dean Fucks a Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [this](http://deansdamnation.tumblr.com/post/93074289308/unpopular-opinion-i-want-to-see-demon-dean-fucking-a) tumblr post.

Liquid squelches as Dean breaks through the flaky surface of the crust, making his way into the warm center of the cherry pie. He feels the bulbs of fruit shift around his length, hugging him against their soft skin as he buries himself in their juices. It’s still hot inside. He hadn’t waited until the pie cooled, but that only makes it better.

Dean moans, eyes flashing black as he lifts his hips up. He’s lying naked on his bed, the pie trapped beneath him like a lover. He fucks down into it, watching dark nectar spill over the edge of the glass dish the treat is settled in. It stains the sheets below it like blood and Dean’s mouth opens on a gasp. His eyelids flutter as he clenches his hands together, clutching his own fingers for support while he rocks his hips.

He’s always been curious about what this would feel like. It’s been a lifelong dream of his, but one he’d written off as too weird. He’s not sure why anymore. He thinks there’s something of his human mind still bouncing around up in his head, protesting his actions, but he ignores it, giving in to his urges.

Juice splashes up, clinging to his thighs and his balls. It’s sticky-sweet and dries quickly, clumping into his hair. He feels a cherry attach to his pelvis and when he looks down there are more of the little bulbs on his dick, looking like gore and feeling like sin. Dean groans, thrusting down into the tart and feeling bits of crust scrape against the underside of his cock.

Dean spills over the edge, soiling the pie with his cum. It drips over the treat like cream, mixing into the gooey cherry insides. The image has Dean’s member twitching again in interest. He wonders if the other pie’s done yet.


End file.
